Xbox One
|successor = Project Scarlett (2020)}}The Xbox One is a video game console owned by Microsoft, released worldwide in November 2013. Announced May 21, 2013, it is the successor to the Xbox 360 and the third console in the Xbox family of consoles. The Xbox One competes with Sony's PlayStation 4 and Nintendo's Wii U, as part of the eighth generation of video game consoles. The Xbox One will feature compatibility with the x86-64 instruction set, a Blu-ray Disc drive and 8 GB of unified memory in the form of DDR3. History The developer kit for this console was codenamed Durango. The Xbox One was formally revealed on May 21, 2013, with additional information that followed at E3 from June 11 to June 13 and is the newest xbox in 2017. Hardware The Xbox One uses a two-tone "liquid black" finish; with half finished in a matte grey, and the other in a glossier black. The design of the Xbox One's components were designed to evoke a more entertainment-oriented and simplified design than previous iterations of the console; among other changes, the LED rings used by the Xbox 360 are replaced by a glowing white Xbox logo used to communicate the system's status to the user. The Xbox One has an APU with eight x86-64 cores, 8 GB of DDR3 RAM with a memory bandwidth of 68.3 GB/s, a 500 GB non-replaceable hard drive, and a Blu-ray Disc optical drive. Three GB of the RAM will be reserved for apps and OS, leaving 5 GB for games. The graphics processing unit (GPU) is based on an AMD GCN architecture with 12 compute units, which have a total of 768 cores, providing an estimated peak theoretical power of 1.23 TFLOPS. The Xbox One will support 4K resolution (3840×2160) video output and 7.1 surround sound. Yusuf Mehdi, corporate vice president of marketing and strategy for Microsoft, has stated that there is no hardware restriction that would prevent games from running at 4K resolution. The Xbox One will support HDMI 1.4 for both input and output. The Xbox One does not have a video output for either composite video or component video. Revisions Xbox One S On June 13, 2016, during its E3 2016 press conference, Microsoft unveiled the Xbox One S, a revision of the original Xbox One hardware with a streamlined form factor. The casing is 40% smaller than the original design, and supports vertical orientation with a stand. The capacitive power and eject keys were replaced by physical buttons, the side USB port and controller sync button were moved to the front of the console, and its power supply is integrated into the console's casing rather than sitting externally. Xbox One S requires a USB adapter to attach a Kinect sensor, as it no longer includes the proprietary port used on the original Xbox One. A free USB adapter was provided by Microsoft to Kinect owners who registered their ownership of Kinect and Xbox One S online, but this promotion ended in March 2017. The adapter was sold separately thereafter, but has since been discontinued. Xbox One S natively supports video output at 4K resolution, and high dynamic range (HDR) color using HDR10. 4K video can be played from supported streaming services and Ultra HD Blu-ray Disc. Games are upscaled from 1080p to 4K. Features Media inter-connectivity Similarly to Windows 8, the Xbox One will be able to snap applications (such as music, video, Skype, and Internet Explorer) to the side of the screen as a form of multitasking. The Xbox One will also be able to serve as a pass-through for an existing television set-top box over HDMI. This functionality allows users to watch live TV from their existing provider through the console, and access features such as show recommendations, an electronic program guide, and voice commands. The set-top box is controlled by the console through either an IR blaster or HDMI-CEC. Voice control The console will feature a similar, albeit richer set of voice control abilities than those found in the first generation Kinect. This will allow users to control Xbox functions via voice command. All voice control will be coordinated through the Kinect, and with this ability Skype will also become a function of the new Xbox. Controller The Xbox One controller maintains the overall layout found in the Xbox 360 design. The directional pad has been changed to a four-way design, and the battery compartment is slimmer. Menu and View buttons have replaced the Start and Back buttons. Each trigger will also feature independent rumble motors called "Impulse Triggers", which allows developers to program directional vibration. One trigger can be made to vibrate when firing a gun, or both can work together to create feedback that indicates the direction of an incoming hit. It remains to be seen exactly how developers will use the new feature. Kinect The Xbox One will ship with an updated version of the Kinect sensor; the new Kinect uses a 1080p wide-angle time-of-flight camera (in comparison to the VGA resolution of the previous version), and processes 2 gigabits of data per second to read its environment. The new Kinect has greater accuracy over its predecessor, can track up to 6 skeletons at once with games like Just Dance 2014, perform heart rate tracking, and track gestures performed with an Xbox One controller. The Kinect microphone will remain active at all times so it can receive voice commands from the user when needed, even when the console is in sleep mode (so it can be woken back up with a command). The Xbox One will not function unless the Kinect sensor is connected. However, users retain the software capability to turn off all Kinect functions while the sensor remains connected to the console. A Windows-compatible version of the new Kinect will be released in January 2014. Operating system The device will run three operating systems: Xbox OS, an OS based on the Windows kernel, and another OS that will allow the other two operating systems to communicate by virtualisation (as a hypervisor). Such integration will include features like snapped Skype calls while in game. The Windows edition on the Xbox will not be compatible with standard Windows apps, though developers will be able to port them over with little effort. Xbox Live The Xbox Live service is scaled up to use 300,000 servers for Xbox One users from 15,000 that handle the Xbox 360 users. Cloud storage will be offered to save music, movies, games and saved content and developers will be able to use Live servers to offer more "living and persistent worlds." The service will still be subscription-based. The friends list will expand to 1,000 friends. Digital video recorder Included in the system is a digital video recorder (DVR) which allows the recording of gameplay. These videos can then be edited with built-in video editing tools and shared with friends through the Xbox Live service. At this point the DVR will not be able to record video from cable, over the air, satellite, etc. Microsoft entertainment boss Yusuf Mehdi said "Microsoft would be reaching out to the TV guys to get additional features, like DVR recording and playback". Games In development The following titles were confirmed to be in development for Xbox One. Developed The following titles have been released. Backward compatibility The Xbox One is backwards compatible with select Xbox 360 and Orginal Xbox games. Reception Various publications have classified the device as an "all-in-one entertainment system", making it also a competitor to other home media devices like Apple TV and the Google TV platform. Category:Xbox Category:Microsoft Products Category:Pages needing an infobox Category:2010s toys Category:Backward-compatible video game consoles Category:Xbox One Category:Regionless game consoles Category:Microsoft video game consoles Category:Computer-related introductions in 2013 Category:Consoles whose numbers go backwards Category:2013 Microsoft releases Category:Video game consoles Category:Microsoft consoles Category:Green consoles Category:Consoles released in November 2013 Category:Green consoles released in November 2013 Category:Non-bulky consoles Category:Non-bulky consoles released in 2013 Category:Green non-bulky consoles Category:Green non-bulky video game consoles Category:Non-bulky consoles released in November 2013 Category:Microsoft products released in 2013 Category:Microsoft products Category:Microsoft video game products Category:Green consoles whose numbers go backwards Category:Non-bulky green consoles whose numbers go backwards that were released in November 2013 Category:Microsoft products released in November 2013 Category:Products released in November 2013 Category:Green consoles whose numbers go backwards that were released in November 2013 Category:Microsoft video game consoles released in November 2013 Category:Eighth-generation video game console Category:Eighth-generation Microsoft video game consoles Category:Green eighth-generation Microsoft consoles Category:Console-related inventions in November 2013 Category:Eighth-generation consoles that have no numbers in their name Category:Eighth-generation video game console released in 2013 Category:Microsoft Xbox One Category:Xbox One releases Category:Xbox One releases in November 2013 Category:Xbox One releases in 2013 Category:Eighth-generation consoles that have letters in their name Category:Eighth-generation consoles that use letters to spell out numbers Category:Green Microsoft consoles Category:Green Microsoft video game consoles Category:Non-bulky green Microsoft consoles Category:2010s video game consoles Category:Consoles released after 2010 Category:Microsoft consoles released after 2010 Category:Non-bulky consoles released after 2010 Category:2010s green video game consoles Category:2013 consoles Category:2013 green consoles Category:2013 Microsoft consoles Category:2013 non-bulky consoles Category:2013 consoles whose numbers go backwards Category:2010s consoles Category:Consoles released in 2013 Category:Video game consoles released in the 2010s Category:Consoles Category:Video game consoles released in after 2011 Category:Backwards-compatible consoles Category:Backwards-compatible green consoles Category:Backwards-compatible Microsoft consoles Category:2013 Microsoft green consoles Category:Consoles manufactured by Flextronics Category:Consoles first conceived after 2005 Category:Consoles known as Xbox 3 Category:Consoles whose successor might be the Xbox Two